Dirty Little Secret
by L-969
Summary: Sichul moments! More Please!
1. Chapter 1

Ahnyeong Everyone!

Thanks for all reviews and comments tuk FF ku yang sebelumnya. Dan ga terasa sekarang 'thor lagi punya niatan tuk nulis ni FF baru. Pendek amat-amat Pendek.

Title

"Dirty Little Secret"

.

Heechul POV

This is my dirty little secret. Orang-orang mungkin hanya akan menganggap bahwa aku suka bermain-main denganmu. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya…

.

Siwon POV

.

This is my dirty little secret. People might say that I love skinship. The Truth is I love to hug you. I love to kiss you. I love to have you.

.

Siwon dan Heechul saling berpandangan.

Siwon pun menarik Heechul dalam dekapannya. Heechul tersenyum dan memeluknya erat. Semua ELF pun histeris meneriakkan "Sichul! Sichul! Sichul!".

This is our Dirty Little Secret. I Love You.

.

.

.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Apakah hal ini merupakan sebuah kesalahan?

Cinta yang ingin memiliki, memiliki kekasihmu secara utuh.

Jika kau mengatakannya sebagai sebuah keegoisan, terserah. Namun akan kembali ku katakan, Aku mencintainya dan aku menginginkannya.

Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka tidak seorang pun boleh memilikimu.

Jika kau akan melupakanku, Berhenti mencintaiku. Jangan harap, AKU AKAN MENJADI ORANG YANG KAU BENCI DARI PADA ORANG YANG KAU LUPAKAN.

.

.

.

Karena Cinta adalah Pisau bermata Dua. Melukaimu dan Melukaiku.

.

.

.

"Beautiful"

.

.

.

Semua orang menyukai segala sesuatu yang cantik. Dan aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Kecantikan senyum dan sinar matanya. Untuknya…. Sungguh demi dirinya akan kulakukan apapun juga. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia dan menatapku. Hanya aku.

.

.

.

"Choi Siwon imnida," katanya sambil kembali tersenyum.

"Kim Heechul," jawabku perlahan. Entah kenapa tatapan matanya membuatku merasa meleleh. Ku rasa wajahku memanas.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, tetaplah disisiku," kataku padanya. Dia terdiam disana menatapku. Dan melangkah pergi. "Yah! Choi Siwon! Lihat aku!" panggilku tapi dia tidak pernah kembali dan berbalik. Baginya aku hanyalah masa lalunya.

.

Sudah beberapa purnama berlalu. Aku masih juga belum bisa melupakannya. Orang yang paling Ku Cintai adalah orang yang paling Ku Benci. Aku kembali menatap bulan yang bersinar redup. Mengingatkanku pada masa lalu.

"Kau Cantik sekali, chagi! Saranghae Kim Heechul," bisikannya selalu mengganggu. Itu hanyalah masa lalu. Kulangkahkan kakiku dan berjalan menelusuri pinggiran sungai.

Srek!

Selalu seperti ini. Hatiku dengan sendirinya bisa mengetahui keberadaanmu. Aku menyembunyikan badanku di balik sebuah pohon.

"Kyunnie, saranghae!"

Jleb!

Kau membunuhku secara perlahan. Aku tak lagi merasakan tanah yang menahan tubuhku. Aku kembali menahan air mataku.

"Yah! Katakanlah! Kenapa aku begitu mencintaimu!"

.

Aku sudah memutuskan. Inilah jalan yang ku pilih. Aku akan menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan untukmu. Dengan mencari bunga mawar hitam ajaib. Jika kau bisa menumbuhkannya maka kau akan menjadi orang yang sangat beruntung di dunia. Aku yakin sepenuhnya. Aku percaya. Aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali ke pangkuanku.

"AKH!" teriakku saat aku merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang berada jauh diluar jangkauanku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan anak muda?" tanya sebuah suara. Aku tidak bisa mengetahui siapa yang tengah berbicara. Siapa yang mengulurkan tangannya di tengah kegelapan?

"Choi Siwon…." Gumamku perlahan.

Hanya kau yang kuinginkan. Kembali padamu!

.

Tak seorang pun bisa menolakku. Aku sudah kembali dengan sosok baruku. Sosok yang bisa menarik semua orang, yeoja atau pun namja. Lihatlah aku. Lihatlah diriku sekarang.

"Beautiful," katamu saat kita kembali bertemu. Aku hanya tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakiku ke arahmu.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyaku padamu.

"Saranghae, Kim Heechul!" akhirnya dia kembali menjadi milikku.

.

Aku mungkin berhasil mendapatkanmu kembali namun kenapa aku merasakan sebuah kekosongan yang lain. Saat kekuatan dari mawar hitam ajaib itu menguasaiku. Aku takut jika malam-malam selanjutnya. Aku harus melakukan hal yang ku lakukan pada yang lain. Berkorban?

Bukan ini bukanlah sebuah pengorbanan. Aku hanya menginkanmu, Choi Siwon! Akan ku tempuh jalan apapun. Bahkan dengan menjadi seorang pembunuh.

Malam ini kembali aku menumpahkan darah seorang pemuda lugu, untuk menumbuhkan benih mawar hitam yang ku peroleh.

"Hahahaha…. " aku sudah menjadi gila. Hanya karena dirimu. Karena satu kata darimu 'Beautiful'.

.

Malam ini, kembali aku akan menumpahkan darah seseorang. Darah namja yang sangat kau cintai. Aku bahkan tidak lagi mengetahui batasannya.

"Hyung! Ku mohon jangan lakukan…" katanya setengah mengemis. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Wae? Kyunnie, jangan takut. Kita akan menjadi satu… kau dan aku kita akan bersama dan mencintainya. Mencntai satu orang yang sama," gumamku. Tanpa ku sadari dirimu sudah berada disana.

"Kyuhyun!" pekikmu. Ne sungguh indah mendengar suaramu yang menjerit memanggil nama kekasihmu.

"Heechul, ku mohon hentikanlah kegilaanmu ini," kau memohon. Ingin sekali aku mendengarnya. Mendengar dirimu memohon. Tapi pada kenyataannya hanya aku. Akulah yang memohon. Akulah yang mengemis. Aku…. Aku lah Kim Heechul yang memohon untuk kau cintai.

Wae? Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apakah aku begitu menjijikkan di depanmu? Apakah darah yang kutumpahkan begitu banyak dan mengaburkan Kecantikanku.

Akh! Harum aroma ini,,, warna merah darah yang kusukai…..

"Saranghae…. Choi Siwon….." gumamku lirih.

Aku ingin melihatmu, kumohon hanya melihat wajahmu yang tersenyum manis padaku. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu, yang membisikkan kata-kata manis itu.

Bruk!

.

.

.

Semua orang menyukai segala sesuatu yang cantik. Dan aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Kecantikan senyum dan sinar matanya. Untuknya…. Sungguh demi dirinya akan kulakukan apapun juga. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia dan menatapku. Hanya aku. Tataplah diriku saja.

.

.

.

"Choi Siwon imnida," kataku sambil kembali tersenyum. Sungguh aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap padanya. kecantikannya yang selalu membuatku tersenyum

"Kim Heechul," jawabnya sambil menunduk. Kulihat wajahnya merona dan membuatku kembali tersenyum.

.

Ini bukanlah sebuah akhir. Aku mencintainya. Sangat. Bahkan akan kulakukan apapun agar dia hidup behagia. Akan kulakukan apa saja agar dia tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, tetaplah disisiku," katanya. Aniya My Beautiful, aku tidak dapat bersama dengamu. Aku bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk kau cintai. Aku telah menjual harga diriku demi sebuah kebebasan yang kau inginkan.

"Yah! Choi Siwon! Lihat aku!" Aku masih terus mendengar suaranya memintaku untuk menatapnya. Ya, aku selalu menatapmu. Mencintaimu.

.

Sudah beberapa purnama berlalu. Aku masih juga belum bisa melupakannya. Orang yang paling Ku Cintai. Aku kembali menatap bulan yang bersinar redup. Mengingatkanku pada dirimu.

"Saranghae Kim Heechul," bisikku perlahan. Ku tatap wajah namja itu. Mencoba membayangkan dirmu. Mencari wajahmu dalam kegelapan.

"Hyung, katakanlah! Akan ku bebaskan nyawanya dari segala ancaman," gumamnya pelan.

Aku menatapnya perlahan. Ku pejamkan kedua mataku. Merasakan kehadiranmu lewat aroma malam yang begitu manis.

"Kyunnie, saranghae!"

Harga yang mahal. Sepadan dengan Kebebasan yang kau dapatkan. Tersenyumlah, My Beautiful.

.

Dia menghilang. Menghilang dari pandanganku. Membuatku tersiksa. Dimanakah dirimu? Dimana kau berada? Sungguh aku tidak dapat hidup tanpamu.

"AKH!" aku seolah mendengar suara teriakanmu. Membangunkanku di tengah kegelapan malam.

Andwee, jangan meraih tangan itu.

"Heechullie…." Gumamku perlahan.

.

Kau kembali. Bersinar dan tersenyum. Ku kira kau sudah menemukan hidupmu kembali. Kau sudah menemukan kebahagianmu.

"Beautiful," kataku tanpa sadar.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyamu padaku.

"Saranghae, Kim Heechul!" akhirnya aku kembali mengatakan hal itu. Kata-kata yang selalu ingin kubisikkan padamu. Hanya padamu, My Beautiful. Senyummu kembali menawanku.

.

Kali ini aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu. Tidak akan ku biarkan seorang pun memisahkan kita. Namun, pucatnya purnama membuatku khawatir.

Semilir angin yang menusuk tulang membuatku takut. Aku takut kehilanganmu. Takut. Lebih dari sebelumnya. Karena aku tahu, betapa besarnya perasaanku padamu. Sangat. Aku sangat mencintaimu.

.

Malam ini, kubulatkan tekadku. Aku akan mengungkapkan semuanya padamu. Aku ingin kita bersama. Aku tidak ingin menyembunyikan satu hal pun darimu.

Aku terlalu mencintaimu, My Beautiful.

"Hyung! Ku mohon jangan lakukan…" terdengar sebuah suara yang ku kenal benar.

"Wae? Kyunnie, jangan takut. Kita akan menjadi satu… kau dan aku kita akan bersama dan mencintainya. Mencntai satu orang yang sama," gumammu. Apa yang telah terjadi padamu.

"Kyuhyun!" pekikku. Aku tidak ingin kau menumpahkan banyak darah lagi. Cukup hentikanlah. Berhentilah!

"Heechul, ku mohon hentikanlah kegilaanmu ini," aku memohon. Kembalilah menjadi seseorang yang ku cintai. Hentikanlah, kegilaan ini. Aku mencintaimu.

Wae? Apa yang telah kulakukan? Apakah Cintaku begitu Menyeramkan untukmu? Apakah Cintaku begitu melukaimu? Mengapa kau melakukan hal ini? Apakah cinta itu benar-benar ada diantara kita? Ataukah itu hanay sebatas ilusi.

Kau tersenyum manis, membuatku bertanya-tanya.

Akh! Harum aroma ini,,, warna merah darah yang kau sukai…..

"Saranghae…. Choi Siwon….." gumammu lirih.

Aku ingin melihatmu, kumohon hanya melihat wajahmu yang tersenyum manis padaku. Aku belum mengatakannya. Belum ku katakan padamu.

"Saranghae, Kim Heechul," Aku hanya ingin membisikkan kata-kata manis itu padamu saja.

Bruk!

Aku melihat tubuhmu terjatuh, air mataku mengabur. Menutupi Cantinya wajahmu. My Beautiful, Kim Heechul.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Hahaha… Thor lagi error. Entahlah. Menurut kalian bagaimana? Serem ga atau menyenangkan gimana gitu? Thor nulisnya sambil berurai lho (KRY)?


	3. Chapter 3

**Style**

.

Ada berbagai macam cara untuk mencintai. Bahkan dalam sebuah Kepalsuan.

.

"Semuanya sudah terlambat. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyebutkan bahwa diriku adalah milikmu, tidak juga kau milikku,"

.

Charecters:

Heechul (Girl), Siwon, Sungmin (Girl) and Hankyung

.

Style

.

Heechul POV

Bukan sebuah pilihan dalam hidup jika aku terlahir dalam keadaan yatim piatu. Bukan sebuah kesalahan dalam hidup jika aku tidak bergelimang harta. Bukan kesalahan dalam hidup jika aku menyembunyikan wajahku dalam kungkungan topeng kaca. Bukan kesalahan dalam hidup jika aku mencintainya.

.

"Aish! Lagi-lagi hujan. Menyebalkan," gerutu seorang yeoja setengah berlari ke bawah sebuah pohon rindang yang tidak jauh dari sana. Dia memeluk ranselnya yang sudah basah. "Yah! Semua buku-bukuku basah semua," keluhnya.

"Annyeong," sapa sebuah suara. Yeoja tersebut berbalik dan melihat seorang namja menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Annyeong, Siwon-shi," katanya sambil menunduk malu. Orang yang disapa pun tersenyum, menunjukkan lesung pipinya.

"Hujan yang menyebalkan bukan, Heechul-shi" kata Siwon pada yeoja yang ada disampingnya.

"Ne, tapi aku suka hujan," kata Heechul. Siwon menatapnya.

"Ne, aku juga menyukai hujan," kata Siwon sembari mendekat kea rah Heechul. Rupanya hujan semakin turun lebat keduanya berdiri berdekatan.

"Mian, jika ini kurang membuatmu nyaman," kata Siwon pada Heechul. Heechul hanya mengaangguk pelan.

Duar!

Terdengar suara halilintar. Heechul terkejut dan berusaha menahan rasa takutnya. Siwon yang melihatnya tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Heechul.

"A…" kata Heechul pelan saat namja tersebut memeluknya erat.

"Jangan tunjukkan kelemahanmu, Heechul-shi. Kau selalu menunjukkan keberanianmu. Dan aku menyukainya. Aku menyukaimu, Sarangheyo Heechul-shi." Kata Siwon sembari mempererat pelukannya.

Mendengar pengakuan tersebut membuat dada Heechul bergemuruh. Dia berbalik dan menatap Siwon lekat. Dia tersenyum dan balik memeluknya.

"Nado, Siwon-shi," ucapnya gugup.

.

.

.

Siwon POV

Aku sangat menyukainya…. Bukan aku sangat mencintainya. Mencintai yeoja yang duduknya didepan kursiku. Salahkan, aku yang terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Dia seorang yeoja yang mandiri. Dia seorang idola para namja dan yeoja disekolah kami. Aish! Andai saja aku bisa mengatakannya.

.

Lagi-lagi seharian ini aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Aku hanya bisa menarik nafas berat. Ku lihat bagaimana dia tersenyum, menggibaskan rambutnya, menggerakkan jemari tangannya dan… Akh!

"Siwon-shi, waeyo?" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat ku kenal.

"Akh! Heechul-shi, ani…. Wae?" jawabku gugup. Entah mengapa wajahnya kini tepat ada di hadapanku. Dia tersenyum manis.

"Dari tadi kudengar kau hanya menarik nafas berat. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Heechul. Perkataannya membuat wajahku memerah. Apakah perasaanku terhadapnya sudah terlalu parah? Aish! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Heechul-shi.

"Ani, aku baik-baik saja," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah," jawabnya sembari berbalik sembari mengibaskan rambutnya. Aish, rambut panjangnya sungguh menggodaku,

Kuharap bel sekolah tidak akan pernah berbunyi. Kulihat dia membereskan barang-barangnya. Aku tahu, Heechul bukanlah seorang yeoja dari keluarga berada namun, tentunya hal itu tidak akan mengurangi rasa suka ini padanya.

"Heechul-shi," aku memanggil namanya perlahan.

"Ne," dia berbalik. Aku terdiam sejenak mencoba mengumpulkan keberanianku.

"Heechullie, kajja kita pulang!" ajak sebuah suara.

"Ne, Minnie," jawab Heechul. Aku melihatnya berlari keluar. Aish! Aku kembali gagal mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku kesal.

Aku melangkah lunglai keluar dari kelas. Terdengar suara petir yang menyambar. Hujan pun turun. Aku berharap bisa berdiri di payung yang sama dengannya.

"Siwon-ah, aku boleh pinjam payungmu sebentar tidak?" seru sebuah suara. Aku berbalik.

"Hankyung hyung, ne. Tentu saja!" jawabku sembari menyerahkan sebuah payung yang ada di tasku.

"Gumawo," kata Hankyung hyung sembari meninggalkanku.

Dengan malas aku melangkahkan kakiku. Hujan memang sedikit mempengaruhi pikiranku.

"Heechullie, kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya sebuah suara yang kukenal. "Aku ingin mengantarkanmu pulang!" katanya lagi. Aku menatapnya. Sial.

Aku sudah tahu dari dulu jika Hangkyung hyung menyukai Heechul. Tapi bodohnya aku, aku malah memberikan jalan padanya untuk bersama dengan Heechul-ku. Aku mematung disana. Itukan payungku. Payung yang seharusnya aku pakai bersama dengan Heechul dihari yang hujan seperti sekarang.

Kulihat Heechul tersenyum. Kumohon jangan meng'iya'kannya. Harapku tanpa kusadari Heechul menatap kearahku. Aku menyembunyikan diriku di balik tembok.

"Mian, tapi sepertinya arah rumah Hankyung oppa dan rumahku berlawanan arah. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, oppa." Jawab Heechul sembari tersenyum.

"Oppa, lebih baik kau mengantar Sungminmie saja. Rumah kalian bersebelahan bukan. Sepertinya hari ini dia tidak membawa payung," kata Heechul. Hankyung menatap Sungmin.

"Oppa, please. Aku sedang buru-buru jam 4 nanti akan ada tamu yang berkunjung ke rumah," kata Sungmin memelas.

"Ne, baiklah. Tapi lain kali kau harus mengizinkanku untuk mengantarmu, Heechullie," kata Hangkyung.

"Ne, oppa," jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum. Hankyung pun meninggalkan Heechul sendirian disana. Mereka berdua pergi menjauh.

Aku pun mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hujannya, semakin deras, ya?" kataku sembari melangkahkan kakinya kearah Heechul.

"Ne," jawab Heechul. Hening.

"Heechul,…" kataku sembari mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang tersisa.

"Ne," kata Heechul sembari menatap wajahku lurus. Aish! Jantungku harus kembali berolah raga.

"A… ani," kataku ragu. Aku kembali gagal mengatakannya. Siwon paboya!

Tidak seorang pun diantara mereka berdua mengucapkan sepatah kata. Heechul melihat jam tangan miliknya sudah hampir jam 3 sore. Terpaksa dia melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aku pulang dulu, Siwon-shi. Sampai jumpa besok," kata Heechul. Dia berlari di tengah hujan yang semakin deras.

.

.

.

Kedua muda-mudi itu tengah berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Jadi, Siwonnie apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan deras seperti ini?" tanya Heechul.

"Tentu saja, mengejarmu." Kata Siwon sembari mempereta pelukannya. "Kau kedinginan?" tanya Siwon.

"Ne," jawab Heechul. Siwon mempererat pelukannya.

"Chullie, aku mencintaimu," kata Siwon. Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu. Seharian ini kau kesulitan dengannya bukan," kata Heechul sembari terkekeh.

"Yah! Jadi kau mengetahuinya!" kata Siwon protes.

"Tentu saja. Kau duduk tepat di belakangku. Kau selalu menatapku dengan pandanganmu yang hangat Siwonnie," kata Heechul.

"Heechul….." kata Siwon. Heechul menatap wajah namja yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya tersebut. Perlahan Siwon mengangkat dagu yeoja yang dicintainya tersebut dan mengecupnya. Kemudian keduanya berlari di tengah guyuran hujan tersebut.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah

"Jadi, seperti itulah tujuan kami datang kemari. Kami ingin menjodohkan, Siwon kami dengan putri anda, Tuan Kim!" kata seorang namja paruh baya tersebut.

"Te… tentu saja, kawanku. Aku sangat gembira sekali. Tentu saja aku akan menerima pinangan dari keluarga Choi," katanya penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Sedangkan seorang yeoja muda yang duduk di antara mereka wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Lihatlah, sungguh cantik. Aku akan senang sekali jika kau menjadi menantu kami," ucap seorang yeoja yang duduk di samping Tuan Choi.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga akan sangat berbahagia jika kita menjadi keluarga besar," sahut seseorang yang tengah membawakan sebuah nampan berisi hidangan untuk mereka.

"Nyonya Kim, anda tidak usah repot-repot menyediakan semuanya," kata Nyonya Choi.

"Ani, unnie. Aku sama sekali tidak kerepotan, kok," jawab Nyonya Kim.

"Yak, kita sudah seperti sebuah keluarga. Bagaimana Sungminmie apa kau menyetujuinya?" tanya sang appa, pada putrinya.

"Ne, appa," jawab Sungmin. Dia merasa semua impiannya sudah terwujud.

.

.

.

Klek!

Sebuah pintu terbuka. Heechul melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Siwon mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Masuklah, aku akan mengambilkan handuk untukmu," kata Heechul sembari bergegas masuk ke dalam. Siwon menatap sekeliling ruangan tersebut.

Tidak ada hal yang mewah disana. Hanya sebuah radio, meja belajar. Lemari, meja tamu, rak sepatu. Dapur, dan sebuah papan yang penuh dengan gambar…. Ani namun sketsa. Serta majalah-majalah fasion yang berserakan diatas meja tersebut.

"Mian, rumahku memang berantakan," kata Heechul. Dia datang sembari membawa kan sebuah handuk untuk Siwon.

"Kau suka membuat desain?" tanya Siwon.

"Ne, aku sangat menyukainya. Aku bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang designer terkenal," jawab Heechul dengan mata yang berbinar. Mendengarnya Siwon hanya tersenyum. Heechul memberikan handuk tersebut pada SIwon. Siwon kemudian mengueringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk tersebut. Sedangkan Heechul memanaskan air.

"Mian, merepotkanmu," kata Siwon.

"Ani, lagi pula hanya ada the hangat saja. Duduklah!" kata Heechul. Siwon pun duduk. Sedangkan heechul tengah mempersiapkan teh dan sedikit cemilan.

Siwon membuka sebuah majalah fasion yang ada di atas meja tersebut. Dia termenung melihat sosok Heechul dari belakang. Rambutnya yang basah dan sosoknya yang kecil, membuatnya tersenyum.

"Mian hanya ini yang ada," kata Heechul.

"Ani, aku suka apapun yang kau sediakan untukku Heechullie," kata Siwon mesra.

Kedua insan itu menikmati teh mereka.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya,

Di sekolah, Siwon mencari-cari keberadaan Heechul. Namun sampai bel berbunyi, Heechul sama sekali tidak muncul. Dia sedikit gelisah dengan keadaan yang terjadi sekarang.

"Dimana kau Heechullie? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Siwon pada dirinya sendiri.

Ingatannya melayang pada saat dia pulang ke rumahnya, dan mendengar berita dari kedua orang tuanya. Aku akan segera menemuinya. Pikir Siwon. Dia tidak ingin menyerah sekarang.

Setelah bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, Siwon dengan cepat keluar dari kelasnya. Dia menuju sebuah apartement yang kemari dia kunjungi. Dia mengetuk pintunya perlahan.

"Heechul, apa kau ada di dalam!" panggilnya. tidak ada jawaban "Heechul!" panggilnya lagi. Tidak lama kemudian, seseorang membukakan pintu tersebut. Tampak Heechul dengan matanya yang sembab oleh air mata.

"Siwon-shi, wae?" tanya Heechul dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Kau habis menangis," kata Siwon. Dia menatap lekat wajah Heechul yang ada di depannya.

"Aku sedikit rindu dengan orang tuaku. Terkadang perasaan itu datang dan menyakitiku," kata Heechul. Siwon mendekapnya, Heechul merasakan sakit yang teramat. Dia sudah berbohong padanya. pada orang yang dicintainya.

Pagi ini, dia bertemu dengan Hankyung dan Sungmin. Sungmin tampak begitu gembira. Selama perjalanan mereka berbincang. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Heechul saat tahu jika Sungmin dan Siwon telah bertunangan.

Siwon membelai pipi Heechul. Dia mengecupnya singkat.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku…. Aku Mencintaimu, Kim Heechul. Saranghae…." Kata Siwon.

Heechul hanya memeluk tubuh Siwon erat. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin berpisah dengannya.

.

Malam harinya, Siwon bangun. Dia memeluk tubuh Heechul yang berbaring di sampingnya. Yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tersebut hanyalah tidur bersama. Siwon menatap wajah Heechul yang tengah tertidur pulas dalam dekapannya.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pipi Heechul perlahan, sehingga yeoja tersebut membuka kedua matanya. Melihatnya Siwon tersenyum dan membelai rambut Heechul.

"Heechul," panggil Siwon pelan. "Aku harus pulang, jika tidak kedua orang tuaku akan mencariku," kata Siwon.

"Ne," jawab Heechul. Dia menatap Siwon yang masih ada disampingnya. "Wae?" tanya Heechul.

"Ani, kau cantik sekali," kata Siwon sembari bangkit meninggalkannya.

Begitulah seterusnya, dihadapan semua orang mereka bersikap layaknya teman. Saat tidak ada sesiapa, mereka bergandeng tangan, berpelukan, lebih… lebih hanya sekedar teman dan cinta semalam. Tidak seorang pun menyadari hal tersebut.

Hingga suatu ketika, Heechul memandang testpack yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Dia memandangnya horror dan menangis pelan.

.

.

.

Di kediaman keluarga Choi.

"Mwo?! Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Siwon saat melihat sebuah kartu undangan.

"Waeyo, Siwonnie. Sudah saatnya kalian menjejakkan hubungan kalian dalam sebuah ikatan," kata sang umma menjelaskan dengan santai.

"Aniya, umma. Aku dan Sungmin tidak lebih dari sekedar teman biasa," kata Siwon.

"Choi Siwon, umma tidak mau tahu. Umma ingin kau bertunangan dengannya. Dan jangan sekali-kali kau mencoba lari dari takdirmu atau…."

Wajah Siwon memucat seketika.

"A… apa maksud, umma?" tanya Siwon gugup.

"Jangan kira umma dan appa tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan yeoja murahan itu!"

"Jangan panggil dia dengan panggilan itu! Aku mencintainya," kata Siwon.

"Huh, dia memang seorang pelacur. Kau tidak tahu bukan siapa ibunya? Huh, jika kau tahu pasti kau akan membencinya. Ibunya adalah seorang wanita simpanan. Dan apa kau tahu siapa ayahnya, ayahnya adalah Tuan Kim, ayahnya Sungmin." Jelasnya.

"Mwo maksudmu, jadi Heechul itu…." Kata Siwon terbata-bata mencoba menerima semua informasi yang diterimanya tersebut.

"Sekarang kau mengerti apa perbedaannya, huh. Pokoknya umma tidak mau tahu, kami sudah menyetujuinya, begitu pula denganmu," katanya sembari meninggalkan Siwon sendirian.

.

.

.

Tampak seorang yeoja tengah berdiri diatas sebuah pusara. Dia tersenyum simpul.

Heechul POV

"Umma, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ibu. Apa yang umma rasakan? Hikh… hikh… hikh…." Aku mulai terisak. Aku tidak bisa menghapus air mataku.

Aku takut kehilangannya, umma. Aku takut kehilangan Siwon. Ayah dari bayiku. Aku ingin member tahukan padanya apa yang terjadi. Aku ingin memilikinya. Aku membutuhkannya lebih dari sebelumnya.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari pemakaman tersebut. Dijalan aku bertemu dengan dua orang yang tidak ingin aku temui.

"Heechullie, kau dari mana?" sapa sang yeoja. Sedangkan namja yang didekatnya hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

Deg!

"Sungminmie, Siwon…-shi…. Kalian sedang apa? Aku baru saja pulang dari pemakaman," kataku pelan.

"Kau mengunjungi makam ibumu?" tanya Sungmin. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Mau ikut bersama dengan kami tidak?" ajak Sungmin.

Aku menatap namja yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin melihatku.

"Mianne… bukannya kalian berdua sedang kencan. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kencan kalian," kataku sambil sedikit tertawa. Tawa yang aneh.

"Aish! Kami memang sedang kencan tapi Siwon sangat menyebalkan. Aku ingin kau ikut dengan kami. Bolehkan Siwonnie?" kata Sungmin menatap Siwon.

"Terserah kau sajalah," jawab Siwon malas.

"Aku kira…." Kataku, namun belum sempat aku mengatakan apapun Sungmin segera memasang wajah manisnya.

"Kau sahabatku bukan, Heechullie. Please…" kata Sungmin sambil memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Ne, baiklah," kataku. Ku tatap wajah Siwon yang cukup terkejut.

Seharian itu kami jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota. Dimulai dari bioskop dan makan siang bersama.

"Kau mau makan apa Heechullie?" tanya Sungmin saat berada di dalam restaurant. Aku melihat deretan menu yang terpampang. Ingin sekali rasanya aku makan steik daging sapi. Melihat menu tersebut entah mengapa membuatku sangat… sangat menginginkannya.

"Aku…. Apapun yang kalian pesan." Ucapku akhirnya.

"Kita pesan steik saja ya?" kata Sungmin pada Siwon. Siwon hanya mengangguk.

"Aku mau ke belakang dulu," kata Sungmin.

"Ne," jawab Siwon.

.

Kini tinggallah kedua orang tersebut. Siwon manatap wajah Heechul yang pucat. Dia tidak ingin menyakitinya. Ummanya sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyakitinya namun hanya dengan melihat wajahnya yang tampak pucat saja membuatnya khawatir.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya?" tanya Siwon.

"Mian, aku…." Kataku. Siwon membelai pipiku pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Heechul. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Aku ingin kita putus," kata Siwon.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan yang terkejut.

"Akh,… ne… tentu saja," entah mengapa hanya itulah yang dapat aku katakan. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menangis atau mengatakan padanya bahwa sekarang aku tengah mengandung anaknya. Tidak bisa setelah aku melihat senyum Sungmin dan senyumnya.

Aku hanyalah orang ketiga dalam hubungan ini.

Dia menatapku dengan penuh selidik. Aku mencoba menutupi perasaanku sebisa mungkin. Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku baru ingat. Masih ada hal yang harus aku lakukan," kataku padanya. aku bangkit menjauh darinya.

"Heechullie kau mau kemana?" tanya Siwon. Dia bangkit dan mengikuti. Hal itu cukup bagiku. Hal ini cukup. Aku bisa tahu dan merasakan bahwa dia mencintaiku. Namun, cintanya padaku tidaklah sebesar cintanya pada umma dan appanya.

Dia menggenggam tanganku.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Siwon-shi," kataku dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Aku…." Siwon memandangku dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Selamat tinggal," ucapku sembari melepas genggaman tangannya perlahan.

Aku tidak boleh terus berada di sini. Jika aku terus bersama dengan mereka aku yakin aku akan menangis dan membocorkan hubungan kami pada Sungmin yang manis. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menyakitinya.

Aku harus pergi dari sini. Aku harus pergi sejauh mungkin dari jangkauanmu. Menjauh dari bayanganmu. Mianne, my baby, kita hanya akan tinggal berdua saja. Umma tidak bisa meminta apapun pada appamu. Sudah cukup rasa sakit yang dia torehkan untuk umma. Rasa sakit hanya karena mencintainya.

.

.

.

Siwon POV

Akhir pekan yang menyenangkan. Lagi-lagi umma menyuruhku untuk menemui Sungmin. Yah, aku hanya bisa pasrah.

Heechul. Dimana dia? Pikiranku melayang memikirkannya. Aku rindu sekali padanya. Sungmin dengan manja mengandeng tanganku. Aku melepaskannya perlahanhingga kami hanya berjalan beriringan.

"Oppa, kali ini kita nonton bareng ya?" kata Sungmin senang.

"Ya, terserah kau sajalah," jawabku malas. Aku hanya mengikuti keinginan orang tuaku saja. Tiba-tiba Sungmin berlari.

"Heechullie, kau dari mana?" sapa Sungmin pada seorang yeoja. Akh, mian…. Aku sama sekali tidak dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Sungminmie, Siwon…-shi…. Kalian sedang apa? Aku baru saja pulang dari pemakaman," katanya pelan.

"Kau mengunjungi makam ibumu?" tanya Sungmin. Perkataannya membuat aku terkejut. Kulihat dia mengangguk pelan. "Mau ikut bersama dengan kami tidak?" ajak Sungmin.

Dia melihat kerahku, bertanya apakah aku akan mengizinkannya. Mian… lagi-lagi aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Mianne… bukannya kalian berdua sedang kencan. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kencan kalian,"katanya sembari tertawa. Entah kenapa suara tawanya terdengar sedikit aneh.

"Aish! Kami memang sedang kencan tapi Siwon sangat menyebalkan. Aku ingin kau ikut dengan kami. Bolehkan Siwonnie?" kata Sungmin sambil menatapku.

"Terserah kau sajalah," jawabku tidak ingin menunjukkan emosi apapun.

Kembali aku mencuri pandang kearahnya. Dia tampak sedikit kurus dan pucat.

"Aku kira…." Katanya pelan. Dia akan menolaknya. Iya tolaklah, karena aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Namun, kulihat bagaimana Sungmin menatapnya. Mianne….

"Kau sahabatku bukan, Heechullie. Please…" kata Sungmin sambil memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Ne, baiklah," katanya pelan. Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Aku akan menyakitimu.

Seharian itu kami jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota. Dimulai dari bioskop dan makan siang bersama. Meskipun kami sepasang kekasih kami tidak pernah jalan bersama di depan umum. Di depan umum Heechul dan aku hanyalah teman sekelas.

"Kau mau makan apa, Heechullie?" tanya Sungmin saat berada di dalam restaurant. Aku memandang wajahnya yang tengah memilih-milih menu. Wajahnya yang sedikit berpikir keras tampak lucu. Dia akhirnya berkata

"Aku…. Apapun yang kalian pesan." Ucapnya.

"Kita pesan steik saja ya?" kata Sungmin padaku. Aku hanya menangguk menyetujui. Usai memesan makanan Sungmin tiba-tiba bangkit.

"Aku mau ke belakang dulu," kata Sungmin.

"Ne," jawabku nervous.

.

Kini tinggallah kami berdua disini. Aku manatap wajah Heechul yang pucat. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menyakitinya. Ummaku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyakitinya namun hanya dengan melihat wajahnya yang tampak pucat saja membuatku khawatir.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya?" tanyaku.

"Mian, aku…." Kata Heechul. Aku membelai pipinya pelan. Mungkin inilah akhir mimpi indah kami. Aku kumpulkan semua keberanianku yang tersisa. Salahkanlah aku jika kau menginginkannya. Bencilah aku jika kau mengharapkannya, ani akulah yang berharap kau membenciku. Aku tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menolaknya.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Heechul. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Aku ingin kita putus," kataku padanya.

Aku mengangkat wajahku yang kutekuk. Dia menatap lurus padaku. Bisa kulihat tangannya bergetar hebat. Mianne….

"Akh,… ne… tentu saja," entah mengapa hanya itulah yang dikatakan olehnya. Aku tahu dia tengah berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Aku memang seorang pengecut.

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah dia tidak mencintaiku, sebesar aku mencintainya. Ku lihat dia berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Aku baru ingat. Masih ada hal yang harus aku lakukan," katanya sembari menjauh dariku.

"Heechullie kau mau kemana?" tanyaku lagi. Dia bangkit dan aku mengikutinya. Aku mengkhawatirkannya. Aku khawatir karena dia tidak marah atau berteriak padaku yang telah menyakitinya. Aku menarik tangannya secara paksa.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Siwon-shi," katanya dengan suara yang bergetar. Dia kembali memanggilku dengan panggilan formal.

"Aku…." Aku menatapnya dengan sedih. Aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Selamat tinggal," ucapnya sembari melepas genggaman tanganku perlahan.

"Mianne…." Ucapku lirih.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya disekolah.

Bangku di depanku kembali kosong. Aku menatap sekeliling ruangan dan menatap teman baiknya. Sohee.

"Sohee-shi apa kau melihat Heechul?" tanyaku. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya sejak kami berpisah kemarin.

"Akh! Kau tidak tahu, ya. Siwon-shi jika Heechul sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah," kata Sohee santai.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak percaya. Heechul dikeluarkan dari sekolah apakah itu perbuatan ummaku.

"Apa kau tahu alasannya?" tanya Siwon.

"Entahlah, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu hanya saja aku mendengar desas desus jika Heechul itu hamil dan sekolah mengeluarkannya. Ada juga yang mengatakan jika dia seorang pelacur. Akh! Aku tidak percaya bahwa dia seorang pelacur, Siwon-shi. Aku tidak tahu alasan yang mana yang membuatnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Namun sepertinya alasan kedua itulah yang paling kuat. Kau tahu bukan orang tua kita tidak mungkin membiarkan sekolah kita rusak gara-gara seorang pelacur,"

BRAAK!

Tanpa kusadari aku menggebrak meja tersebut. Semua pandangan tertuju padaku.

"Aku…" ucapku bingung dan segera saja kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah apartemen kecil yang berada tiga blok dari sekolah kami. Ya, apartemen Heechul.

Aku menaiki tangga tersebut secepat yang ku bisa. Aku mengetuk pintu apartemennya berulang-ulang namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Heechul, kau ada di dalamkan! Kumohon buka pintunya!" kata Siwon namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan anak muda!? Mengganggu saja! Pergi sana!" ucap salah seorang penghuni apartemen tersebut.

Siwon mematung, apakah Heechulnya sudah pergi meninggalkan kota tersebut tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun padaku. Ani… kemarin dia sudah mengatakannya… hanya saja aku yang tidak tahu…. Aku tidak mengetahuinya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku yang terasa lunglai. Separuh nyawaku telah hilang dibawa olehnya.

.

.

.

Di dalam apartemen.

"….." Heechul membekap mulutnya. Menahan suara yang mungkin akan keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Aku berencana untuk membuat kelanjutannya kapak-kapan. Ini hanyalah sebuah masa lalu. Tunggulah ceritanya 'STYLE'


	4. Chapter 4

Kepalaku puyeng! Sakit liat banyak tulisan yang sekarang tampak aneh dan meliuk-liuk!

Akh! Kenapa sih mesti ada Ujian. Apa-apa Ujian! Ujian banget tuh jadi orang!

Ups! Mian jangan bilang sama yang lainnya.

UKHHHHHHHHHH!

Aku mau resting sebentar. Posting FF aneh lagi.

.

.

.

"Never Fall For You"

.

.

.

I should never fall for you….

Aku kembali menahan nafas ku dalam-dalam. Aku bukanlah orang yang tepat dan baik untuknya. Sebenarnya hal itu bukanlah masalah yang besar toh lagi pula kaukan tidak mencintaiku, namun…. Kalian tahukan istilahnya "one side". Kembali aku tersenyum geli membayangkannya.

"Hehehe…"

Tenanglah… karena aku tahu dia tidak mencintaiku, namun tetap saja berada disekitarnya membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk tidak menunjukkannya.

.

"Hyung kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya seseorang.

Hanya dengan sekilas saja aku sudah tahu.

"Ani, aku hanya sedang memikirkan hal yang lucu." Jawabku pelan.

"Baiklah, hyung. Aku pergi dulu. Aku mau jalan dengan Kibum," katanya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Hmmm," aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Dadaku terlalu sesak.

.

I should never fall for you

Ku tatap tulisan yang kubuat.

"Hyung kau sedang apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku sedang menuliskan kaliamt yang baru saja melintas dipikiranku," jawabku santai tanpa melihat wajahnya.

"Hyung-hyung-Hyung~" panggilnya berulang-ulang.

Dengan malas aku menatapnya, "Wae?"

"Bagaimana jika aku dan Kibum melakukan Fanservis bersama?" tanyanya.

"Hmm, itu bagus," jawabku sembari memegang buku yang kubawa erat. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun akhirnya dia pergi menuju lantai atas untuk menemui Kibum, sepertinya.

.

I shoul never fall for you

Bisikku pelan saat berjalan ke tempat latihan. Disana kulihat Siwon tengah 'berlatih' dengan Kibum. Keduanya kadang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hyung, menurutmu bagaimana? Apa tampak normal?" tanya Siwon.

"Hmmm,"

"Hyung kemarilah!" ajak Kibum padaku. Dia memelukku erat dan kemudian mengecup pipiku lembut.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Kibum!" teriakku marah.

"See, yang seperti itu baru A Good Fanservis, hyung," kata Kibum sembari tersenyum pada Siwon.

Dia tampak berpikir sejenak, hal yang sangat enbak untuk dipandang. Sebelah alisnya terangkat dan memasang pose terkenalnya. Kalian tahukan jari telunjuk di depan bibir gitu!

"Yak! Berhentilah melakukan pose itu Masi!" pekikku.

"Itu pose keberuntungannya hyung," kata Kibum setengah mengejek.

"Ah, Heechul hyung, bagaimana jika kau membantuku untuk latihan fanservis," kata Siwon semangat.

"Cih! Malas aku latihan dengan anak kecil. Aku mau latihan dengan Yunho, sampai jumpa lagi, Masi! Bummie!" kataku setengah mengejek.

Cause I shoul fall for you.

.

Suasana dorm begitu sepi. Aku kembali termenung. Dia bukanlah orang yang jahat, dan aku menyukainya…. Aku sangat menyukainya. Berada di dekatnya membuatku nervous. Yak ! aku adalah seorang Kim Heechul! Aku hanya mempercayai apa yang nyata, yang bisa dilihat oleh mata, yang bisa disentuk oleh tanganku!

I should never fall for you!

Gumamku lemah, hingga seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa. Dan membanting pintunya keras. Dan terdengar suara benda-benda lainnya yang jatuh.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Aku sedang kesal. Aku tidak bisa melakukan adegan 'itu' dengan baik," adunya.

"Itu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Adegan antara pemeran tokoh utama, hyung. Sudahlah aku sedang kesal!" jawabnya sembari merebahkan badannya di atas tempat tidur.

"Bukannya kau selalu berlatih dengan Kibum, Siwonnie," kataku masih berdiri dipintu kamar kami.

"Iya, tapi tetap saja hasilnya buruk," gerutunya lagi.

Perlahan aku mendekatinya dan meraih naskah yang dilemparnya tadi. Dia memang masih ke kanak-kanakan.

"Hmm, mau hyung temani berlatih?" tanyaku padanya.

"…"

"Baiklah, jika kau mau sendiri. Aku keluar," kataku sembari berbalik.

"A… apa hyung tidak keberatan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ani," jawabku simple. Dia pun bangkit dan tersenyum.

"Bailah, kita mulai latihannya!" katanya kembali bersemangat.

.

I should never fall for you

Gumamku lirih saat aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirku.

It's just practice after all!

.

.

.

The End


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeong everyone, Entahlah thor juga ga tau nulis apa sih. Bingung aku!

.

.

.

Love is Chocolate

.

.

.

Cinta itu seperti sepotong coklat yang sangat kau inginkan.

.

Aku kembali tersenyum melihat dirinya yang duduk jauh diseberang sana. Seorang namja yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Heechullie," sapa sang namja sembari memakaikan sebuah mantel bulu padanya.

"Terima kasih, Hannie" jawabnya. Hankyung menarik tubuh Heechul dalam pelukannya. Tangannya membelai rambuit panjang sang yeoja pujaan hatinya itu. Keduanya duduk berdua menikmati senja di tepi sungai han.

"Heechullie, apa kau akan ikut bersamaku?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ne, tentu saja. Aku akan ikut kemana pun kau pergi, Han! Aku tidak membutuhkan gelar atau pun. Aku akan bahagia selama kau ada di sampingku," jawab Heechul sembari menatap mata namjachingunya tersebut.

"Terima kasih," jawab Han sembari mempererat pelukannya.

"Noona! Unnie!" panggil seseorang. Keduanya berbalik dan melihat dua orang anak yang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Yak! Siwonnie! Apa kau tahu untuk tidak menggangguku saat ini," kata Heechul kesal.

"Mianne, Noona," kata Siwon sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Waeyo, Bummie?" tanya Heechul lembut pada dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Unnie, kajja kita pulang. Hari ini appa pulang," kata Kibum mengingatkan Eonnienya.

"Pulanglah, besok aku akan menemui keluargamu," kata Han.

"Ne, aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu," kata Heechul sembari berdiri. Dia memberikan mantel bulu milik Hangeng tersebut. Dan tersenyum simpul.

"Noona, kajja!" ajak Siwon sembari menarik tangan Kibum.

"Hei, kalian berdua tunggulah sebentar," kata Heechul kesal. Dia berbalik "Aku akan menunggumu Han," kata Heechul. Han mendekat keaarah Heechul dan mengecup singkat bibir yeoja tersebut.

"Hati-hatilah di jalan!" kata Hangeng.

Aku tersenyum, untunglah senja telah bergulir jika tidak kedua bocah yang ada di hadapanku akan melihat wajahku yang merona.

"Noona, aku juga boleh melakukannnya pada Kibum tidak?" tanya Siwon.

"Yak!Tidak boleh! Kalian itu masih kecil!" kata Heechul.

"Tapi aku kan namja chingunya Kibum, noona," kata Siwon kesal. "Akh! Apa yang kau lakukan Bummie?!" Pekik Siwon saat Kibum memukul kepalanya.

"Yak, Oppa! Kita masih muda. Kau boleh melakukannya tiga tahun lagi," kata Kibum.

"Kenapa lama sekali?!" kata Siwon sambil pouting.

Melihat keduanya aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Ya, yang mengetahui hubunganku dengan Han hanyalah kedua bocah ini.

Aku adalah Kim Heechul, putri pertama Saudagar Kim yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru Korea. Dan yeoja cilik yang tadi adalah Kim Kibum, dongsaengku yang lucu dan juga pandai. Kalian tahu ku kira dia bisa menjadi seorang penerus yang baik bagi keluarga kami dibandingkan denganku.

Namja berotak mesum yang tengah menggandeng tangan Kibumku adalah Choi Siwon. Dia juga merupakan anak saudagar kaya. Ayahnya bahkan pernah berdagang hingga ke suatu tempat bernama Hindia. Entah apa itu namanya. Dan kebetulan rumah kami saling berdekatan. Dia itu tetanggaku juga lo.

Dan namja yang bernama Han tadi adalah namjachinguku. Dia berasal dari China, aku tidak mengetahui asal usul keluarganya. Yang pasti, dia adalah teman sekolahku dan aku sangat mencintainya.

.

.

.

Rumah Keluarga Kim.

"Kami pulang!" kata Kibum riang.

"Selamat datang anak-anak!" sambut Nyonya Kim.

"Umma, appa mana?" tanya Kibum dan Heechul.

"Dia ada di ruang keluarga. Akh ! Siwonnie, ayahmu ada di dalam. Masuklah!" ajak Nyonya Kim.

"Benarkah?" tanya Siwon.

"Benar. Mereka tengah mengobrol. Nanti umma akan membawakan makanan ringan untuk kalian," kata Nyonya Kim.

"Appa!" pekik ketiganya. Kibum dan Siwon berlari ke ruang keluarga. Heechul mengikuti keduannya dari belakang.

"Akh! Kalian sudah pulang rupanya?" kata Tuan Kim

"Ne, appa!" jawab Kibum.

"Siwonnie, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Tuan Choi.

"Aku kan ingin bertemu dengan appa" kata Siwon manja.

"Mana unniemu?" tanya Tuan Kim pada Kibum. Kibum hanya menunjuk kearah pintu.

"Annyeong, Appa! Choi ajushi!" Sapa Heechul.

"Appa, mana oleh-oleh kami?" tanya Kibum antusias begitu pula dengan Siwon.

"Anak-anak, kita ke ruangan sebelah!" ajak Nyonya Kim dari balik pintu.

"Ne, umma," kata Kibum. "Kajja Oppa!" ajak Kibum pada Siwon.

Siwon pun berlari mengikuti Kibum. Heechul bangkit dan pamit meninggalkan keduanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau menyetujuinya?" tanya Tuan Kim.

"Tentu saja." Kata Tuan Choi.

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita lihat anak-anak yang sedang membukahadiah mereka," ajak Tuan Kim.

"Tentu saja," jawab Tuan Choi. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke ruang samping yang menghadap kearah taman.

Tampak Kibum tengah membuka hadiah miliknya.

"Appa, apakah ini untukku?" tanya Kibum.

"Kotak itu tentu saja untukmu. Dan Hechullie ini untukmu," kata TuanKim sembari menyerahkan sebuah buku untuk Heechul.

"Gumawo, appa," kata Heechul.

"Ajushi, apa kau membelikan sesuatu untukku?" tanya Siwon yang sama-sama penasaran.

"Siwon!" kata Tuan Choi yang sedikit merasa malu dengan tingkah Siwon.

"Akh! Tentu saja. Ada sesuatu yang akan aku berikan padamu," kata Tuan Kim sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Siwon.

"Ini adalah jam," kata Tuan Kim.

"Wah! Keren!" kata Siwon senang. "Terima kasih, ajushi," ucapnya riang.

"Siwon!" kata Tuan Choi.

"Tidak apa!" kata Tuan Kim.

"Terima kasih," kata Tuan Choi.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti yuang telah dijanjikan oleh Han. Dia datang menemui Tuan Kim, Heechul dan Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum melihat kedatangan Han. Lalu kedua orang tersebut masuk ke ruang kerja milik Tuan Kim. Keduanya berbincang cukup lama, hingga…

"Han?" tanya Heechul yang ternyata menunggu di lorong rumahnya.

"Mianne…" jawab Han. Dia meninggalkan Heechul sendirian di sana. Heechul menatap wajah ayahnya yang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Wajahnya memerah menunjukkan bahwa dia tengah marah.

"Appa…" panggil Heechul. Dia menatap keluar dimana Han menghilang dari pandangannya. "Han!" panggilk Heechul.

"Heechullie!" panggil Tuan Kim. Namun dengan cepat Heechul berlari mengejar Han.

.

.

.

"Aku benci appa!" teriak Heechul marah. Kibum dan Siwon yang saat itu tengah bermain di halaman rumah keluarga Kim terkejut.

"Heechullie! Ini semua demi kebaikanmu," kata Tuan Kim mencoba berkata lembut.

"Aniya! Ini semua hanya demi kebaikan appa semata!" teriak Heechul.

Kedua anak tersebut saling berpandangan.

"Noona kenapa?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti hanya saja appa melarangnya untuk ikut dengan Han oppa. Hmmm Oppa, kau jangan pernah meninggalkanku, ne," pinta Kibum.

"Mana mungkin aku menginggalkanmu. Aku kan sangat mencintaimu, Bummie!" kata Siwon. Mendengarnya Kibum tersenyum dan mengcium pipi Siwon. Membuat namja itu merona.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Heechul masih mengurung diri di kamarnya. Tuan Kim hanya menarik nafas dalam. Dia pergi ke pelabuhan seperti biasa. Sedangkan Kibum sejak pagi sudah bermain bersama dengan Siwon. Katanya Tuan Choi baru pulang dari Singapura dan membawa banyak oleh-oleh.

Saat matahari mulai meninggi. Kibum pulang dari kediaman keluarga Choi. Dia pulang bersama dengan Siwon.

"Aku pulang!" kata Kibum.

"Kau sudah pulang Bummi?" tanya Nyonya Kim.

"Ne, umma!" jawab Kibum.

"Masuklah," ajak Nyonya Kim. "Bisakah kau mengantarkan makan siang untuk unniemu. Umma akan menemui appa ke pelabuhan," kata Nyonya Kim.

"Ne, umma," jawab Kibum. Kibum segera mengambil makan siang untuk Heechul. Dia dan Siwon berjalan ke lantai atas. Dimana kamar Hechul berada.

"Unnie?" panggil Kibum. Namun tidak ada jawaban. "unnie… unnie…. Bukalah pintunya, kumohon," kata Kibum. Karen tidak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar. Siwon pun membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

Tampak Heechul duduk di pojok ruangan tersebut. Dia duduk dengan pandangan yang sendu.

"Unnie?" panggil Kibum sedikit bingung. Heechul menatapnya, melihat kedatangan Kibum. Heechul memeluknya erat..

Setelah menangis cukup lama Heechul duduk dan menatap makanan yang dibawakan olehnya.

"Unnie tidak lapar," kata Heechul lemah.

"Aniya… unnie makanlah dulu," kata Kibum merayunya.

"Noona, kau mau ini?" tanya Siwon. "Itu bukan tanah, lo. Appa bilang itu namanya, Coklat dan rasanya sangat manis," kata Siwon sembari mengeluarkan sebungkus coklat.

"Coklat?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne, noona. Makanlah," kata Siwon sembari membuka kemasan coklat tersebut. Dia memberikannya pada Heechul.

Heechul menatap Kibum dan Kibum pun mengangguk. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mencoba coklat tersebut.

"Uhuk… uhuk…." Heechul tersenyum lembut pada kedua bocah itu.

"Minumlah, unnie!" kata Kibum. Siwon tersenyum melihat noonanya tersenyum.

"Heechullie! Kibummie!" teriak seorang yeoja. Keduanya melihat dari lantai atas dan melihat beberapa orang telah berdatangan ke rumah mereka. Dan beberapa orang diantara mereka membawa Nyonya Kim dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Umma!" pekik keduanya.

.

.

.

Dua tahun kemudian

"Aniya! Wae?! Kenapa harus unnie…. Um…umma tahu bukan bahwa aku sangat menyukai Siwon oppa?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik.

"Mianne, Bummie. Tapi ayah kalian dan Tuan Choi telah mengikatkan janji tersebut," kata Nyonya Kim.

"Andwe! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!" kata Kibumsambil terisak. Sedangkan di lantai atas Heechul terdiam. Dia menatap langit malam yang kelam.

"Han…" gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Heechul keluar dari kamarnya. Dia melihat Nyonya Kim tengah berada di kamar Kibum. Menemani putrinya tidur.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Nyonya Kim.

"Mencari udara segar, umma," kata Heechul.

"Jangan pergi terlalu jauh!" kata Nyonya Kim.

"Ne," jawab Heechul. Dia pun segera keluar dari rumah tersebut. Berdiri di halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Noona…." Panggil seseorang. Heechul berbalik dan melihat seorang namja tengah berdiri di sebrang rumahnya.

"Siwonnie…." Jawab Heechul. Dia diam sejenak masih merasa canggung tentang hubungan mereka.

"Appa…. " kata Siwon.

"Hehehe… sungguh lucu. Kita akan menikah, hanya karena janji kedua orang tua kita," kata Heechul sembari tersenyum sedih. "Siwonnie, apa kau menyukai Kibum?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku sangat mencintainya," jawab Siwon sembari mengusap tengkuknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak perjodohan kita?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba.

"Er… itu…. A…aku…." Siwon gugup seketika.

"Aku sudah menemui Tuan Choi, dia akan menerima Kibum jika kau pun menerimaku," kata Heechul tenang. Siwon menatap Heechul. Dibawah sinar bulan Heechul sangatlah cantik dimata Siwon.

"Lalu?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku menyetujuinya. Lagi pula mana mungkin aku menghabiskan seluruh waktuku mengurusi perusahaan dagang ayahku. Aku bukanlah orang yang tepat. Kau akan menyetujuinya jugakan Siwonnie?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne," jawab Siwon ragu.

"Baguslah jika begitu. Aku masuk dulu," kata Heechul.

.

.

.

Tiga tahun kemudian,

Heechul menuangkan teh untuk seorang namaj yang kini telah menjadi suaminya tersebut.

"Gumawo, noona," katanya. Mendengar jawaban tersebut Heechul tersenyum.

"Bagaimana perjalanan dagangmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sedikit melelahkan," jawabnya. "Oh, iya. Bummie mana?" tanya Siwon.

"Dia sedang mengajak anak-anak pergi ke kota," jawab Heechul. Siwon membuka jas miliknya, Heechul segera membantunya. Sebuah jam jatuh dan tergeletak dibawah. Heechul mengambilkan jam tersebut.

Bersamaan dengan Siwon yang hendak meraih jam miliknya. Kedua tangan mereka bersentuhan.

"Mianne," kata Heechul gugup.

"Ne…" jawab Siwon dingin.

Sudah tiga tahun lamanya mereka tinggal bersama dirumah keluarga Kim. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Heechul masih saja mau tinggal bersama dengan dirinya. Padahal mungkin kemesraan yang dia tunjukkan bersamaKibum menyakitinya.

"Noona," panggil Siwon.

"Ne," jawab Heechul sembari berbalik.

"Ada oleh-oleh untukmu," kata Siwon sembari mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. Heechul yang penasaran duduk dan membuka kotak tersebut.

"Apa ini?" tanya Heechul. Siwon mengambil sebuah lempengan dan hendak memberikannya pada Heechul.

"Ani, bukalah mulutmu. Aku ingin menyuapimu," Kata Siwon membuat Heechul menatapnya Heechul membuka mulutnya.

"Manis, apa ini coklat?" tanya Heeechul. Mendengar nya Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia mengambil sekeping coklat dan memakannya.

"Ne, manis sekali," jawab Siwon sembari tersenyum. Wajah Heechul merona sebab untuk kesekian kalinya Siwon tersenyum padanya. "Noona," kata Siwon sembari memberikan coklat untuk kedua kalinya. Siwon pun tersenyum saat Heechul tanpa ragu menerima suapan coklat darinya.

Tangannya berhenti di dekat pipi Heechul. Dan membelainya lembut. Heechul menatapnya dengan tatapan keheranan.

"Mianne, selama ini aku tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik, yeobo," kata Siwon.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

Ga masuk akal banget nih cerita. Klo aku bisa bilang. Aku mau menikmati banyak es krim yang murah tau yang mahal yang hanya dibelikan oleh orang itu. Apa maksudnya?


	6. Chapter 6

Mianne, dah lama thor ga update apapun. Sekalinya muncul, ya begitulah…..

("—3-)

Selama thor 'hibernasi' and Cuma berbekal FF-nya Sichul. Muncul sebuah pertanyaan yang mengganjal dihatiku (Jiah! bahasanya).

"Apa yang akan Siwon lakukan jika Heechul kembali dari wamil? Secara sekarang ni banyak yang nulis Wonkyu atau Sibum. Aku merasa tersisihkan! **( T ^ T )** "

Tapi 'Whatever'-lah. Thorkan paaaaaaaaaaaaaaling suka 'Sichul' so enjoy aja! ( n.n)

Wonder

.

.

.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hyung, jika Heechul hyung kembali?" tanya seorang namja kecil yang tengah berada dalam dekapan namja kekar tersebut.

"Siwon hyung?" tanyanya lagi.

"…." Namja yang ditanya malah terdiam. Dia hanya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hyung…."

"Aku lelah, kyu. Tidurlah!" katanya setengah berbisik. Dia berbalik memunggungi namja tersebut.

Rasanya ini seperti sebuah de javu. Seseorang juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padanya.

.

.

.

"Hyung? Bagaimana jika Heechul hyung tahu apa yang kita lakukan dibelakangnya?" tanya sang namja mungil tersebut.

"Tidak jika kau tidak mengatakannya, Kibummie," jawab Siwon, sembari memunggungi namja tersebut.

"Hyung, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja. Aku mencintaimu." Jawab Siwon sembari berbalik.

"…"

"Wae?" tanya Siwon

"Hyung, kalau begitu putuskan Heechul hyung," katanya datar.

"… baiklah….." jawabnya datar.

.

.

.

"Akh!" kata Siwon sembari membenarkan posisi tidurnya. Dia menatap namja yang tengah tertidur lelap disampingnya. Merasa tidak bisa kembali tidur, Siwon bangkit dan meraih kaosnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

Termenung menatap langit malam yang kelam, dia duduk sendirian di tengah ruang tamu.

"Hyung apa yang akan aku lakukan jika kau kembali?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

END


	7. Chapter 7

Kelanjutan dari 'Wonder'

.

.

.

"**REPLACE**"

.

.

.

Heechul POV

_Hyung, apa kabarmu? Akh! Hampir saja aku lupa. Seperti yang aku janjikan sebelumnya padamu. Aku kirim video SS-5 kami. Aku ingin kita semua dapat berkumpul lagi. Ada Heechul hyung, Hankyung hyung, dan juga Kibum. Aku tidak sabar untuk segera menyambut kedatanganmu. Liburan kemarin kau sama sekali tidak pulang ke dorm. Luangkanlah sedikit waktu untukku juga hyung_

_Love Fishy_

_33333_

"Hahaha, bocah itu." Ucapku sembari tersenyum lebar. Ya, selama mengikuti wajib militer aku menghentikan kegiatanku di dunia artis. Sudah hampir 2 tahun aku tidak muncul di layar televisi dan mengikuti Tour 'Super Show', sebagai ganti keabsenanku. Aku selalu meminta salah seorang member untuk mengirimkan video perjalanan tour mereka. Sungguh aku melewatkan banyak hal.

Segera ku balas e-mail dari bocah ikan tersebut

"_Gumapta, fishy. Hyung juga merindukan kalian. Akh! Akhir pekan nanti, aku akan datang berkunjung ke dorm, tapi jangan katakana pada yang lainnya, ya? Aku akan membuat kejutan untuk semua member. I love you too 333333"_

Dan ku tekan tombol kirim tersebut.

.

"Heechul-shi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Masih belum pulang juga?" tanya salah seorang rekan wamilku.

"Ani, hyung! Aku akan segera pulang setelah menyelesaikan beberapa file ini" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, jika begitu aku pulang duluan. Sampai bertemu lagi besok," katanya.

"Ne, hyung! Hati-hati dijalan," kataku sembari melaibaikan tangan padanya. Sembari menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, aku download video kiriman dari donghae. "Akh! Aku sangat penasaran dengan SS-5 kali ini. Aku akan menontonnya setelah pulang ke rumah," kataku sembari tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, segera kunyalakan laptop milikku dan memasukkan flash disk yang berisi video SS-5 . dank u tekan tombol play. Seperti biasanya, suasana yang sangat meriah. Aku ingin segera berada bersama dengan mereka.

"Haus sekali," kataku sembari berjalan kearah dapur. Rasanya perutku lapar. Ada apa ya dikulkas. Aku sibuk mencari apapun yang bisa ku makan. "Baiklah, hanya ada apel, tidak apa," kataku sembari melangkahkan kakiku kembali ke kamar. Salah satu tanganku membawa botol air mineral dantangan kananku membawa sebuah apel yang kuambil dari kulkas.

"_Kyaaa!"_

"Prankk!" kulihat botol yang kugenggam jatuh berserakan.

"A… apa?" gumamku begitu bingung. Segera ku hampiri layar laptop tersebut dan memundurkan video tersebut beberapa detik.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Kurasakan jantungku berdetak begitu keras dan tidak terasa air mataku mengalir.

"Ani, ini pasti hanyalah Fanservice. Ya bukan masalah besar," gumamku gugup sembari memegangi dadaku yang terasa sesak. Mereka berdua_Siwon dan Kyuhyun, hanya melakukan Fanservice, bergandeng tangan, memeluk, dan mencium pipinya bukanlah masalah yang besar.

Benarkah?

.

.

.

Entah mengapa bayangan adegan tersebut terus-menerus terulang dalam benakku.

"Hei, Heechul-shi, wae?" tanya seseorang.

"Oh, hyung. Mian, aku melamunm," kataku sembari tersenyum.

"Apa mala mini kau ada acara?" tanyanya.

"A…ani…. Apa kau akan mentraktirku makan malam?" tanyaku sembari mengedipkan sebelah mataku.

"Yak! Hentika itu! Noona-mu ingin sekali bertemu. Ayo, kita makan makan malam dirumahku," ajaknya lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku," kataku sembari tersenyum. "Sudah lama, aku tidak memakan makanan rumah," kataku sembari tersenyum.

"Baiklah, nanti kita bertemu di lobby," kata hyung sembari meninggalkanku.

"Hufff!" aku kembali mendesah lelah. Apa yang sebenarnya ada dikepalamu, Kim Heechul. Siwon tidak mungkin bermain di belakangmu.

"_I love you, hyung. A lot with all my heart, you can feel it here. It won't beating so hard for someone else,"_

Aku kembali tersenyum mengingat apa yang dikatan oleh Siwon.

YA! Dia tidak mungkin berbohong padaku….

POV END

.

.

.

Akhir pekan di Dorm

"Yak! Kalian mau kemana?" tanya seorang namja ikan yang tengah duduk diruang tamu saat melihat dua orang dongsaengnya berjalan keluar.

"Donghae hyung, kami mau jalan-jalan. Berada di dorm terus seharian membuat badanku pegal-pegal," kata seorang namja yang berbadan tegap.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan," kata Donghae.

"Ne, hyung," jawabnya sembari tersenyum.

"Em…. Siwonnie, jangan lama-lama main di luarnya. Pulanglah saat makan malam nanti. Kau juga evil maknae, ingatkan hyung-mu yang pelupa itu," kata Donghae. Hampir saja dia membuka rahasia soal kedatangan Heechul ke dorm.

"Ne, hyung," jawab Siwon.

"Kajja, aku ingin…." Terdengar suara keduanya yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

Di luar Dorm Suju

"Hyung! Tunggu aku…."

"Kau lambat sekali… hahaha"

Bruk!

"Apa yang mereka lakukan? Mengapa mereka bergandeng tangan seperti itu?" tanya Heechul yang saat itu berada tidak jauh dari keduanya.

Dia melihat ke bawah, buah pear yang dibawanya berserakan di jalan. Diapun berjongkok dan memungutinya. Pada saat itu Siwon memandang kearah belakang. Mereka pun menghentikan sebuah mobil yang Heechul kenali sebagai mobil keluarga Choi.

"Heechul hyung sedang apa?" tanya seseorang.

"Fishy, aku membawakan kalian buah pear. Tapi bodohnya aku…." Gumam Heechul menyembunyikan kegalauannya yang kian menjadi.

"Kau, pasti kelelahan. Kajja, kita ke dorm!" ajak Donghae penuh antusias.

"Yang lain kemana, fishy?" tanya Heechul sembari meletakkan tas dan plastic yang berisi buah-buahan tersebut.

"Akh! Yang lain sedang ada kegiatan…." Kata Doonghae mencoba menutupi "Semuanya sedang sibuk. Teuki-hyung dan Yesung hyung sedang mengunjungi keluarga mereka dan mempersiapkan keberangkatan mereka untuk wamil. Ryewook dan Kang in hyung mengantar mereka. Shindong dan Eunhyuk mereka sedang berbelanja bahan makanan bersama Sungmin hyung. Sedangkan, Siwon…. Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang bermain keluar. Akh! Hyung temani aku saja disini, ne," kata Donghae.

"Ummm… semua orang sedang sibuk rupanya… ku harap mereka akan pulang tepat waktu," kata Heechul sedikit sedih.

"_**Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Simba"**_

.

.

.

Skip time

"Baiklah, karena sudah malam, aku pulang dulu. Malam yang sangat menyenangkan," kata Heechul sembari tertawa lepas.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Ku pikir kau mau menginap di dorm," kata Leeteuk.

"Aku ingin sekali, namun aku masih memiliki setumpuk pekerjaan yang belum aku selesaikan," kata Heechul berbohong.

"Hyung, menginaplah disini," kata Donghae memelas. Dia memasang mata bada nya untuk membujuk Heechul.

"Aku…."

"Lagi pula ini sudah hampir jam 10 malam! Aku takut akan ada lelaki hidung belang yang menyerangmu, Cinderella," kata Kang in.

"Yak! Apa yang kau katakan, hah?" hardik Leeteuk kesal.

"Itu benar. Jalanan di malam hari sangat berbahaya hyung. Menginaplah disini," bujuk Sungmin.

"Benar hyung," kata Sindong dan Eunhyuk membenarkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menginap disini," Ucap Heechul.

"Hore, Sarangheyo, hyung!" kata Donghae senang.

"Oh, iya, dimana Siwon dan Kyuhyun?" tanya Leeteuk. Sang umma, khawatir kedua anaknya yang tidak pulang malam itu. Heechul terdiam, dia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Entahlah, mereka bilang ingin keluar sebentar tapi sampai jam segini belum pulang juga," kata sdonghae innocent. "Kajja, hyung tidurlah dikamarku," ajak Donghae mendorong Heechul masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Tepat jam 1 pagi, tapi Siwon dan Kyuhyun belum pulang juga. Apa yang mereka lakukan?" gumam Heechul. Dia menatap dongsaengnya yang telah tertidur lelap disampingnya.

"Haus," katanya sembari bangkit dan berjalan ke luar kamar.

"Kami pulang," kata seseorang.

"Bisakah kau diam, Kyu. Kau tidak ingin yang lainnya bangunkan?" kata sebuah suara lainnya, yang Heechul kenali sebagai 'Kekasihnya'_Choi Siwon. Heechul yang tengah membukakan kulkas terdiam.

Terdengar suara langkah dan tawa keduanya semakin mendekat.

"Teuki hyung! Kau belum tidur rupanya?" tanya Siwon.

"Hmmm" jawab Heechul.

"Mianne, kami berdua tidak makan malam di dorm," kata Siwon. Heechul diam saja. Membiarkan Siwon berpikir bahwa dia adalah Leeteuk.

"Tenang saja hyung. Kami berdua sudah makan malam bersama. Kau pasti iri,,," Kyuhyun mencoba sedikit pamer.

"Akh! Sudahlah, Kyu! Kajja, kita tidur," ajak Siwon sembari mendorong tubuh kecil tersebut menjauh dari sana. Menuju kamar mereka.

Terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Heechul segera menutup pintu kulkas tersebut apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang?

Dengan cepat dia berjalan keluar dari dorm.

.

.

.

"Hyung,,,," igau Donghae. Dia menggerakkan tangannya. Mencari Heechul yang seharusnya berada disisinya. Dia pun bangun dan menatap sekeliling kamarnya. Tas dan jaket milik Heechul masih ada di pojok kamar. "Apa dia di dapur, ya?" tanyanya. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dan melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Hyung? Heechul hyung, sedang apa?" tanya Donghae sembari memfokuskan pandangannya. Orang yang tengah duduk di sofa pun balas menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" tanya sebuah suara. Donghae pun menyalakan lampu ruang tengah tersebut.

"Siwonnie, sedang apa? Apa kau melihat Heechul hyung?" tanya Donghae.

"Apa? Heechul hyung ada di dorm? Dimana dia?" tanya Siwon.

"Tadi dia tidur bersamaku," jawab Donghae. "Apa kau melihat Heechul hyung?" tanya Donghae lagi.

_._

"_Teuki hyung! Kau belum tidur rupanya?" tanya Siwon._

"_Hmmm"_

_._

"Jangan-jangan…." Siwon bergegas keluar dari dorm.

"Hei Siwonnie! Kau mau kemana!" panggil Donghae.

.

.

.

Siwon POV

"Hah…. Hah… hah…." Nafasku terasa begitu sesak. Apakah orang yang ku temui tadi malam itu adalah Heechul hyung. Lalu kenapa dia diam saja.

Malam-malam seperti ini apa yang kulakukan, berlari di tengah kota tanpa alas kaki. Kau sudah gila.

"Heechul hyung!" teriakku memanggi seseorang yang tengah duduk diluar apartemen Heechul.

Siwon POV End

.

.

.

"Siwon," katanya setengah terisak. Siwon menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

"Hyung… aku…. Aku…."

"Pabbo…. Pabbo…." Isak Heechul sembari memukuli punggung Siwon. Siwon hanya dapat membiarkannya melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Hyung, aku… aku…"

"Si… Siwon-ah…. Let's break up then…" ucap Heechul. Dia berusah lepas dari pelukannya.

"Hyung…"

.

.

.

END

Tau

TBC (Tekanan Batin karena Cinta)

?

Hehehe, mianne….. jadi keinget pa yang diomongin ma si Aju!


	8. Chapter 8

"Bagaimana jika kita memberikan sedikit kejutan padanya?"

"Itu cukup menarik. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hanya sedikit kenang-kenangan dari masa lalu…."

"Kau sungguh sangat licik…."

"Kita akan menyukainya,"

.

.

.

Malam ini berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Kediaman keluarga Choi yang mengah, yang selelu tampak sepi, kini penuh sesak dengan kendaraan yang terparkir di depan rumah mereka yang megah. Lampu yang berwarna-warni pun menghiasi taman dan aula yang kini penuh sesak oleh para tamu undangan.

Dalam ruangan tersebut, tampak dua orang yang pakaiannya lebih mewah dan menarik semua perhatian orang-orang yang menghadiri acara tersebut. Mereka mendatangi seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di tengah-tengah aula. Tersenyum, berjabat tangan dan mengucapkan terima kasih banyak atas kehadiran para tamu undangan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tuan Choi!" kata salah seorang tamu. Sembari menjabat tangan tuan rumah.

"Jonggie, terima kasih," ucapnya. "Jangan sekali-kali kau mengucapkannya, hal itu seolah-olah membuatku jadi orang tua," kata Siwon setengah bercanda.

"Araseo, jika begitu Selamat Ulang tahun Wonnie," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"That's better!" jawab Siwon sembari menarik yeoja tersebut kedalam dekapannya.

"Hmmm…. Bisakah kau melepaskannya Siwon," kata seorang namaja yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ukh! Hyung, mianne. Aku hanya teringat akan masa lalu. Saat kami masih sekolah dulu," kata Siwon sembari tersenyum.

"Yak! Tapi ingat dia sekarang adalah Nyonya Jung." Katanya kesal.

"Sudahlah, Yun. Kau selalu saja begitu. Aku dan Wonnie, memang berteman baik," kata Jaejong.

"Oh, iya mana Sungmin. Aku tidak melihatnya?" tanya Jae.

"Masih diatas. Dia sedang Menyiapkan anak-anak," kata Siwon.

"Eonnie! Oppa!" sapa seseorang.

"Sungmin, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Kau tampak semakin cantik saja," kata Jae.

"Eonnie juga semakin cantik. Kapan kalian pulang dari Jepang?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kemarin. Mana anak-anakmu? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Taemin dan Jun, dimana mereka?" tanya jae.

"Mereka masih bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi mereka juga turun," kata Sungmin.

"Yeobo, aku ambilkan kau minuman dulu," kata Yunho sembari menjauh. "Siwon, kemarilah!" kata Yunho menjauhkan Siwon dari kedua yeoja tersebut.

"Iya, hyung,"

.

.

.

Sepeninggal keduanya. Sungmin dan Jaejong asyik mengobrol tentang kehidupan berhenti tepat didepan ketiga orang tersebut.

"Aku kangen sekali dengan keponakanku. Apalagi Taemin, dia pasti sudah menjadi namja yang tampan, bukan," kata Jae.

"Kau terlalu memuji, eonnie!" kata Sungmin. "Akh! Itu mereka," kata Sungmin sembari menunjuk pada anak-anak yang tengah berlarian menghampiri tangga.

"Aigo, aku kangen sekali. Mereka pasti sangatlah lucu dan manis," kata Jae.

"Aigo, keponakanku yang tampan. Ini pasti Taemin dan Jun," katanya sembari menunjuk kearah anak yang berbadan tinggi dan tegap.

"Ani… eonnie, ini Minho." Kata Sungmin. "Ini Taemin dan Jun," katanya sembari memperkenalkan Taemin dan Jun.

"Oh, tapi…." Ucap Jae sedikit ragu. Dia melihat wajah minho yang tampak seperti dengan dongsaengnya Siwon tapi….

"Annyeong, ahjuma. Namaku Minho," sapa Minho.

"Mianne, aku sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengan kalian jadi…. Mian… ahjuma, salah mengenali kalian. Hallo Taemin, Jun!" kata Jae dengan riangnya. Mereka kembali mengabaikan keberadaan Minho disana.

Minho pun berjalan kearah meja hidangan. Tidak ada salahnya untuk dia menikmati hidangan yang tersedia. Dia melihat beberapa para tamu undangan berbisik-bisik.

.

"Aw!" kata Minho. Karena tidak memperhatikan langkahnya Minho menabrak seorang lelaki yang bertubuh tegap tersebut.

"Minho, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya oaring yang ditabrak tersebut.

"Tuan Choi…. Mianne…." Ucap Minho. Siwon tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Minho pun berdiri.

"Para lady sedang menunggu ki…." Yunho memandang anak kecil yang ada di depan Siwon "Siapa anak ini, Siwon?" tanyanya.

"Ini Minho. Dia adalah adik dari Dr. Leeteuk," jelas Siwon. Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Secara dia tahu melihat anak itu mirip dengan Siwon.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Siwon.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh?" tanya Yunho.

"Hahaha…. Kau pasti mengira bahwa anak ini anakku bukan?" kata Siwon sembari tertawa. Yunho dan Minho hanya melihatnya. Sungguh enteng sekali perkataannya. "Kau bukan oprang pertama yang mengatakannya hyung," kata Siwon.

"Sepertinya begitu, melihat reaksimu tadi cukup masuk akal juga," kata Yunho.

"Nikmati malammu, Minnie" tanya Siwon sembari mengelus kepala Minho.

"Emmm…. Tu… Tuan Choi, selamat ulang tahun…" ucap Minho memberanikan diri. Mendengarnya Siwon tersenyum.

"Gamsahanita…" balas Siwon sembari meninggalkan Minho sendirian. Mendengarnya Minho hanya tersenyum.

"Hyung! Ayo, kita kesana," ajak Taemin.

"Ne," jawab Minho.

"Yung, Jun juga ya," kata Jun

"Ne, kau juga!" kata Minho. Ketiga anak itu pun menghilang.

.

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sungmin membawakan sebuah kue ke tengah ruangan.

"Selamat ulang tahun yeobo. Semoga kau sehat, sukses dan kita selalu bersama selamanya." Ucap Sungmin.

"Aku sudah menduganya. Terima kasih yeobo!" jawab Siwon. Semua para tamu undangan melihat pasangan tersebut.

"Happy birthday! Happy birthday!" Sungmin mengawalinya dan diiukuti oleh beberapa orang hingga akhirnya mereka semua menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Siwon.

"Sekarang tiup lilinnya," kata Sungmin sembari tersenyum.

"Itu kan hanya dilakukan oleh anak kecil…."

"Dan sekarang adalah ulang tahunmu, appa!" kata Taemin yang ada disampingnya.

"Baiklah, appa tiup lilinnya," ucap Siwon namun belum sempat Siwon meniup lilin tersebut mendadak ruangan itu menjadi gelap. Beberapa anak dan tamu undangan menjerit karena terkejut.

"Tenang, saudara. Hanya sedikit masalah listrik" Kata Siwon.

"Appa…." Rengek Jun.

"Eomma… aku takut…." Rengek Taemin.

"Yun, kau mau kemana?" tanya Jae.

"Aku akan memeriksa saklarnya sebentar. Apa kau lupa membayar tagihan listrikmu, Siwon," canda Yunho.

"Hyung, kau ini ada-ada saja," kata Siwon. Beberapa tamu mulai merasa resah.

Hingga sebuah cahaya samar-samar mendekat kearah mereka.

"Aigo, apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya sebuah suara.

"Hyung, kau sudah pulang rupanya," tanya Siwon.

"Ne, mana Minho?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Tadi dia ada disini bersama dengan Taemin dan Jun," kata Siwon. Dia menatap sekelilingnya mencari-cari Minho.

"Aish! Anak itu memang suka sekali bermain. Bisa-bisa Heenim memarahiku klo dia menghilang," keluh Leeteuk.

"Mana Heenim?" tanya Sungmin.

"Oh, tadi dia sedang mengambil senter," kata Leeteuk.

"Maaf, aku terlambat…." Tidak lama kemudian sebuah cahaya lampu senter menerangi ruangan tersebut. Tepat pada saat Heenim berada di tengah aula tersebut, lampu kembali menyala.

"Heechul…." Gumam Siwon.

"Kyaaa!" Teriak Jae. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" tanya Heenim sembari tersenyum menghampiri keluarga Choi.

"Ani, bukan begitu…. Tapi…." Kata Siwon kebingungan.

"Kau mengejutkan kami, yeobo," kata Leeteuk.

"Oppa…."kata Heenim manja saat Leeteuk mengusap kepalanya.

"Syukurlah, lampunya segera menyala," kata Yunho. Dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bersama dengan Minho.

"Noona!" teriak Minho sembari menghampiri Heenim. Heenim hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Usai acara ulang tahun tersebut, kini di kediaman keluarga Choi yang tersisa hanyalah, Yunho dan Jae yang berencana untuk menginap.

"Siwon, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu?" kata Yunho pada Siwon.

"Tunggulah diruang tamu. Aku akan membawa Jun ke kamarnya" kata Siwon.

"Biar aku saja," kata Jae sembari menghampiri Siwon. Siwon memberikan Jun pada Jae.

"Ayo, eonnie!" ajak Sungmin. Dia pun tengah menggendong Taemin. Sedangkan Heenim dan Leeteuk serta Minho sudah ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Kemarilah," kata Yunho. Keduanya menjauh dari aula. "Sebenarnya, di ruangan belakang. Aku melihat bocah bernama Minho berdiri di dekat saklar. Aku curiga jangan-jangan…." Kata Yunho.

"Hyung, minho itu anak kecil lagi pula tombol saklarnya jauh dari jangkauan anak-anak. Hyung, kau terlalu berlebihan," kata Siwon.

"Jadi, maksudku bukan begitu tapi…."

"Kau mencurigai Minho!" sela seseorang.

"Heenim," kata Siwon.

"Kau mencurigai dongsaengku yang sudah mematikan lampu Tuan Jung?!" kata Heenim sinis.

"Ani… ini hanya kesalah pahaman saja," kata Siwon mencoba menengahi.

"Aku melihatnya berada tidak jauh dari saklar dan…"

"Dan kau mencurigainya bukan? Saklar itu jauh dari jangkauan anak kecil, kau dengar sendiri perkataan Tuan Choi!" kata Heenim membela Minho.

"Tapi…"

"CUKUP!" bentak Siwon. Dia menatap Yunho dan Heenim bergantian. "Hyung sebaiknya kita tidak usah mempermasalahkan hal ini lagi, istirahatlah," kata Siwon tenang.

"Jangan katakan aku tidak memperingatkanmu, Choi!" kata Yunho meninggalkan Siwon dan Heenim sendirian.

"Heenim," kata Siwon.

"Selamat malam Tuan Choi!" kata Heenim. Namun Siwon menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Apa yang anda lakukan?" tanya Heenim dingin.

"Aku…."

"…" Heenim menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh selidik. "Apa ini soal 'Heechul' lagi?" tanya Heenim. Siwon diam saja tidak menggubris apa yang dikatakan Heenim. "Tuan Choi dengarkan aku…."

Siwon menarik tubuh kecil Heenim dalam pelukannya.

"Mianne, biarkan sejenak aku memelukmu," kata Siwon. Heenim terdiam. "I Miss You," bisik Siwon lembut.

"….."

"Noona…" gumam Minho yang entah sejak kapan ada disana. Heenim segera melepaskan pelukan Siwon.

"Cukup, anda membuatku sesak bernafas!" kata Heenim.

"Aku…."

"Hanya teringat pada mantan yeoja chingu anda yang entah itu hilang kemana' kan?" kata Heenim dingin. "Dan saya bukanlah Heechul-anda!" kata Heenim. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya, "Selamat malam Tuan Choi!" kata Heenim dingin meninggalkan keduanya.

Siwon menatap Minho.

"Kau masih disini?" tanya Siwon.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu anda tapi…. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada anda," kata Minho dengan nada yang sama datarnya.

"Ya, katakanlah," jawab Siwon.

"Tadi, saat sedang bermain dengan Taemin dan Jun, aku melihat ada bayangan yang bergerak-gerak di taman, jadi aku mengikutinya, namun tiba-tiba semua lampu padam jadi aku hendak menyalakan kembali saklar tersebut namun Tuan Jung malah melihatku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata Minho.

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Itu bukanlah hal yang besar. Malah semua orang beranggapan jika Tuan Choi ini belum membayar tagihan listriknya. Candaan yang bagus bukan," kata Siwon.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata Minho.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Tidurlah. Besok kau harus berangkat ke sekolah," kata Siwon.

"Ne," jawab Minho.

Siwon kembali duduk termenung sendirian.

"Heechullie…. Heenim…." Gumam Siwon frustasi. Wajah itu, rambut dan pelukan itu masih terasa hangat membuatnya berdebar.

.

.

.

Minho membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat sang noona tengah duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya.

"Kau tidak mengatakan apapun bukan pada Tuan Choi?" katanya sembari berbalik.

"Noona, aku tidak mengatakan apapun padanya," jawab Minho. "Noona mengapa kau…"

"Baguslah. Selamat malam Minho," kata Heenim berjalan melewati Minho.

"Eomma…." Bisik Minho sembari menggenggam tangan Heenim.

"Oemmamu sudah mati…" kata Heenim. "Begitu juga dengan Heechul," gumamnya pelan. Minho dengan perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

.

.

.

Init u sambungan dari ceritaku yang mana aja…

Style!


End file.
